


The Flare

by SapphireMusings



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:42:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21567823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireMusings/pseuds/SapphireMusings
Summary: “Get out!” B’Elanna yelled.“Gladly!” Tom returned, marching for the door. He stopped as a datapadd cruised by his head at warp speed and hit the door. Ever so slowly, his anger on a slow burn, he turned to look at B’Elanna. Her hair was a wild tangle. Her eyes were sparking with anger. Her face flushed. She was breathing heavily, causing the gentle swells of her breasts to heave in a way that Tom couldn’t help but notice. But that wasn’t what caught his attention and turned his anger into something of a more erotic nature.“Don’t do that,” he told her.“What?” she snapped.“You know. You know how it gets to me.”
Relationships: Tom Paris/B'Elanna Torres
Kudos: 17





	The Flare

**Author's Note:**

> What can I say? I heard some scientific thingy on the radio one morning about nostril flaring and I was off and running.
> 
> Original Date of Publication: January 1998.

“Get out!” B’Elanna yelled.

“Gladly!” Tom returned, marching for the door. He stopped as a datapadd cruised by his head at warp speed and hit the door. Ever so slowly, his anger on a slow burn, he turned to look at B’Elanna. Her hair was a wild tangle. Her eyes were sparking with anger. Her face flushed. She was breathing heavily, causing the gentle swells of her breasts to heave in a way that Tom couldn’t help but notice. But that wasn’t what caught his attention and turned his anger into something of a more erotic nature.

“Don’t do that,” he told her.

“What?” she snapped.

“You know. You know how it gets to me.”

Fight forgotten already, she slowly walked toward him, purposely giving her hips a little extra swing. Stopping in front of him, her eyes flashed with fire that moments ago had been anger but now had turned to sensual teasing. “What? This?” She did it again.

Tom groaned. “Yes, that.” He felt a jump in his groin in response to her actions and she hadn’t even touched him yet.

Leaning in closer, B’Elanna did it again and then once more for good measure. Tom couldn’t stand it. Pulling her to him, he stumbled back against the wall. His mouth eagerly devoured hers. B’Elanna’s reply was equally zealous.

“God, I love it when you flare your nostrils, Torres.” The flaring was always a sure sign that what was to come would be one of those lovemaking sessions. Flaring always boded well for some intense time spent together, a theory that had yet to be proven wrong.

Still kissing him, B’Elanna tore at Tom’s uniform, pulling it from his shoulders and then divesting him of the turtle neck. She let Tom finish the job of undressing himself as she rapidly removed her own uniform. Then they came together in a heated embrace, bodies passionately rubbing against each other. B’Elanna started to push Tom down the wall toward the floor, ready to take him then and there. She frowned when she met with resistance. Nostrils flaring, she glared at him.

“Rug burn,” murmured Tom, remembering the last time and how much fun it had not been to sit at the helm the next day with a bad case of rug burn.

Still kissing, hands running over the other’s bodies in exploratory caresses, they stumbled their way into the sleeping area. B’Elanna swung them around at the last minute and pushed Tom down. She landed on him, half-sitting, half-leaning, in posture eerily reminiscent of their first attempted mating when B’Elanna had been infected with _pon farr_.

Holding his hands above his head, she grinned down at him as she rubbed herself against him, trapping his erection between their bodies. He groaned, moving restlessly, but let her take the lead. She flared her nostrils again.

“Oh God!” Tom exclaimed as his whole body jumped in response, nearly dislodging her. He pulled his hands from her captive grip and dragged her down atop him. They fell into a deep kiss, tongues following well remembered paths.

Tom rolled them over so he was nestled between B’Elanna’s legs. His lips trailed across her jawline, down her neck to her collarbone before capturing the tip of a breast in his mouth and giving it a gentle nip. She arched against him. Her hands trailed down his back to cup his buttocks.

Tom’s mouth teased first one nipple then the other until they were so hard that B’Elanna could no longer stand it. Wrapping a leg around his, she flipped them over so she was once more on top. Tom’s erection bobbed in front of her, pulsing red with his need of her. Taking him in hand none too gently but being careful since he was already near the edge, she guided him into her. She sank down, devouring his entire length. They hung there for a long moment, eyes locked on one another. Then B’Elanna let her nostrils flare and Tom lost the carefully held control. Hands going to her hips, he met her downward thrusts with powerful upward thrusts of his own.

The pace picked up. They were both panting heavily. B’Elanna ran a hand over her breasts, down her belly and into her warmth before their quickening pace forced her to abandon that path. They both let out loud groans simultaneously and then Tom’s body stiffened. “B’Elanna!”

Her hand took his, holding, holding, holding . . . his seed shot forth into her. B’Elanna cried out, quickly following him over the precipice and into a blissful void where everything but that moment ceased to exist. When she landed, she found herself sprawled over Tom, his hand gently pushing the hair back from her face.

Tom cupped her face in both hands and pulled her up for a kiss full of passion and love. Resting on his chest, she smiled up at him. He returned her smile, his eyes shining brightly with his love for her. They’d been together four years now and it never ceased to amaze him that the flame still burned as bright as the day they had first come together.

B’Elanna flared her nostrils and felt a quivering in his loins beneath her. “Still life in you yet, flyboy,” she teased. Delighted laughter from both of them filled the room but quickly died to low murmurs. Silence. Then a rustling of bed clothes and the sounds of a happily married couple once more filled the room.

*** * * VOY * * ***


End file.
